ReGaLoS
by I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J
Summary: Mañana cumplíamos un año de novios y era también el cumpleaños –me propuso ser su novia el día- de su fiesta de cumpleaños- de mi sexy, guapo, hermoso y fascinante novio Edward Cullen. . Por eso hoy le voy a dar su regalo, bueno son varios en uno..


Bella POV

Mañana cumplíamos un año de novios y era también el cumpleaños –me propuso ser su novia el día- de su fiesta de cumpleaños- de mi sexy, guapo, hermoso y fascinante novio Edward Cullen. Es el mejor novio del mundo, no es por presumir pero lo es. La verdad me pongo a pensar que hice para merecerme semejante monumento, belleza y fascinante novio. Pero aparte de maravilloso y hermoso es alegre, cariñoso, simpático, detallista, respetuoso humilde, tranquilo, sencillo y miren que tiene dinero que yo no tendría esa cantidad ni trabando toda mi vida y empeñando algunos órganos, bueno era de sus padres pero el junto con sus hermanos la heredarían, bueno prosiguiendo con mi fascinante novio.

A _mi_ Edward lo quiero y lo amo muchísimo, no hay cifra en el mundo que lo compare a lo que siento por el. Y dije _mi _por que es mío, el me lo a demostrado y el sabe que yo soy de él. Por eso hoy le voy a dar su regalo, por que hoy se han de preguntar pues bueno es algo así que se le voy a dar a la media noche, pero la verdad el regalo nadamas de pensarlo me sonrojo pero que un tomate maduro. Pero me quiero entregar en cuerpo y en alma a el, y ya se me imaginaran de que forma me quiero entregar a el no –imagínenselo por que no lo voy a pronunciarlo o pensarlo porque me pongo rojísima- de adonde voy a sacar las fuerzas para lo de al rato quien sabe, pero me tengo que quitar los nervios de que le guste mi regalo. Por que se que quiero entregarme a Edward pero me da nervios que no se como voy a empezar, nunca e hecho algo así. Y nunca lo hemos intentado, no pasa de besos ardiente ya que el me respeta muchisimo hay veces que hasta una manera irrazonable, por eso y por que lo amo quiero darle todo de mi.

Bueno para esto les dije a mi mejor amiga y cuñada Alice y a mi amiga y concuña Rosalie que me ayudaran para el regalo de su hermano y de su cuñado ya que Rose –de cariño así le digo- esta casada con Emmet hermano de Edward, la verdad es que nos contamos de todo Alice, Rose y yo, la verdad ellas luego me cuentan cosas que hacen con Jasper y Emmet cada uno con sus respectivamente. Jasper es el cuñado de Edward, ya que Alice esta casada con Jazz –de cariño- y es hermano de Rose.

Y faltaban 10 minutos aproximadamente para que llegara Edward, ya que Emmet me hablo para comunicarme que no lo pudo retener mas tiempo, y le dije que no se preocupara y que muchas gracias por el apoyo y me dijo que nos divirtiéramos –y yo me puse como un tomate por que me lo dijo riendo el sabia que iba a pasar esta noche-. Le dije que lo iba a invitar a "cenar y a ver películas", y que lo pasaría a buscar a su depa para esperarlo ya que el tenia clase de 7 a 8 y saliendo iba a ir con Jazz y Emmet a comprar unas cosas de Emmet e iba a llegar a las 10 (Emmet era el encargado de distraerlo el mayor tiempo posible), justo el momento justo, y como yo tenia una llave de este, le dije que cuando llegara hay me iba a encontrar por que lo iba a esperar hay al el no le molesto la idea. Pero es que me olvido decirle que íbamos hacer nosotros la película una porno pero al fin película. Y que la cena la iba a hacer yo. Le hice su comida favorita y puse en la mesa un mantel blanco con una hielera con champagne e iba hacer en una terracita que tiene su departamento.

Alice y Rose me ayudaron para esta noche con el vestuario, me ayudaron a comprar un vestido que para mi gusto era muy corto, pegadísimo y con un escote demasiado pronunciado tanto que no podría usar sostén, mas bien me sentía de esas que se paran en las esquinas con su chicle y su cigarro. Pero me dijeron que a Edward le iba a encantar y volver loco (pero yo no lo quiero loco y en sus cinco sentidos) y mas por que era de color azul eléctrico, color que le gusta como me veo con el. Den si me ayudaron las dos para todo. Me pusieron accesorios platas y unas zapatillas de 5 centímetros de tacón, del cual tengo que tener mucho cuidado ya que soy algo torpe y si con tenis me tropiezo no me quiero imaginar con zapatillas, pero tenia que lucir de lo mejor esta noche por eso me los puse.

En la lencería para el vestido me hicieron comprar una mini-tanga color azul eléctrico con encaje que nadamas tapa lo necesario, la verdad no me gusto mucho la idea pero era lo único que con este vestido podía usar.

Rose me arreglo el cabello; me lo dejo suelto pero lo coloco de tal manera que se veía mas ondulado y Alice me maquillo; un maquillaje natural pero elegante y en mis labios un brillo color rojizo tenue.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuche cuando llego Edward, así que me metí a su cuarto y luego al baño corriendo con toda la fuerza y habilidad que pude. En eso escuche:

**-¿Bella?-** Me llamo

**-¿Bella cariño, estas aquí?-** Me volvió a llamar

Di dos respiraciones y dije:

**-Si amor, estoy en el baño- **

**-No pude llegar mas temprano Emmet no me dejaba venir y como el me paso a recoger. Pero me arte y me vine en taxi- **dijo frustrado, apenado y gritando desde la entrada de la sala**- ¿Me perdonas amor?-**

**-Claro que si, no hay problema-** le dije. Esta con una sonrisa de boba por que se sentía frustrado por no llegar temprano. Que lindo!. Si supiera que fui yo quien lo hice que llegara tarde. Bueno le dije para que se metiera a bañar y yo salir del baño- **¿Que te parece si te metes a bañar en el otro baño para salir mas rápido?**

**-Ok-** me dijo ya en su recamara pero yo estaba en el baño- **¿adonde vamos a ir Bella?**

**-Es sorpresa cariño-** le dije con una carcajada

**-¿Qué tramas amor?-** me pregunto

**-Edward apúrate ya-** dije con vos determinante pero estaba riéndome como una entupida- te quiero listo en 10 minutos máximo, tu ropa esta en la cama mi vida

**-Esta bien que merezco que estés enojada por que llegue tarde pero no me hables así, no me gusta- **me dijo. Me dijo afligido por que le hable así ejejeje.. Si supiera el por que llego tarde **- mmmm..-**escuche y me imagine que estaba evaluando el traje que le puse en la cama- **¿Bella un traje? ¿Adonde vamos a ir que tengo que ponerme traje?-** me dijo con voz de niño caprichudo y me imagine que hizo con un lindo puchero, como el que hace Alice también cuando algo no le gusta. Y es que a el no le gustan muchos los trajes, solo se los pone para fiestas o reuniones importante, pero este día era un día importante, bueno, alrato a la media noche.

**-Edward tu póntelo y punto. ¿Ok amor?-** le dije

**-Ok. Solo me lo voy a poner por que me lo pides tú-** me dijo. Y yo sonreí. Reitero amo a mi novio

**-Eso es bueno escucharlo. Te Amo cariño-** le dije

**-Yo también amor. Sino no estaría yendo al baño y a ponerme el traje-**

¡Rayos! Espero haber podido escoger toda la cena y que no oliera ni se diera cuenta de la terracita y la mesa.

Ya eran las 10:30, justo el tiempo para lo que tengo pensado.

Salí corriendo a la cocina a sacar la comida, y la sentí y estaba todavía caliente.

**-¡Perfecto!-** grite emocionada, mas bien estaba histérica y nerviosa de que no se como empezar, pero todavía tengo la cena para pensar.

**¿Dijiste algo Bella?-** me grito Edward desde el baño.

**-No corazón-** le dije- **¿ya casi sales?**

**-Si. Cinco minutos-** dijo**- ¿Por qué?**

**-Por nada-** le dije y fui a la terracita y puse los platos con una tapadera térmica para que no se enfriara la comida, y puse las copas para el champagne.

Cinco minutos después tal como el dijo salio del baño. Y escuche la puerta y en ese momento se me estrujo el estomago, los nervios me invadieron. Olí su aroma tan varonil y tan suya. Y dijo:

**-Bellaaa-** dijo llamándome- **¿adonde te metiste amorrr?-**volvió a llamarme.

Reuní todos mis esfuerzos para hablar y recordar como pronunciar palabras.

**-En la terraza corazón-** le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

**-Y que hac….-** no termino la frase por que se me quedo mirando y vi claramente que trago saliva, nunca me había, visto con este tipo de ropa. Pero el me ganaba se veía de infarto, por dios! Se veía guapo y endemoniadamente sexy, con su traje, camisa blanca con los dos botones desabrochados y sin corbata con su saco. Oh dios mío! Este hombre tendría que estar en la cárcel, por que estar como el tendría que ser una gran crimen. Lo mire de arriba a bajo descaradamente. Después de unos minutos él después hablo mirándome fijamente**- Be-lla ca-ri-ño-** balbuceo y yo le di una sonrisa lo mas sexy y sensual posible, espero hacerlo bien, me encantaba escucharlo así por mi y volvió hablar pero ya correctamente**- Estas hermosa, preciosa, maravillosa..-** Dijo acercándose y quedo parado extremadamente pegado a mi cuerpo, tanto que su aliento estaba muy cerca de mi nariz y su boca a mí a la mía. Me agarro de la cintura y me pego mas a su cuerpo pegando mi pecho con el suyo mis pezones automáticamente se empezaron a endurecer y yo puse mis manos en su cuello.- **Pero Bella ni piensas que vamos a salir ahorita, vestida tu así-** me dijo frunciendo el seño y mirándome de arriba a bajo sin separar nuestros cuerpos.

**-¿Y por que no?-** dije a la defensiva e irritándome, no que le gustaba como me veía, quien lo entiende**- ¿No me veo bien?-** dije bajando mis brazos e intentando separarme, pero el no permitió que lo hiciera es mas me acerco mas a el si era posible, y me humedecí automáticamente por que nuestros sexos estaban muy cerquita. Y sentí que el también esta en las mismas y cuando rozamos nuestras caderas el se separo lo suficiente para que no lo sintiera pero fue demasiado tarde ya lo había sentido y me había imaginado que se sentiría tenerlo dentro por que lo sentí de un buen tamaño y me volví a humedecer.

El me contesto**-No. Ya te dije que te ves espectacular-** yo fruncí el seño por que no entendía cual era el problema entonces, y como si leyera mis pensamientos, prosiguió con lo que iba a decir**- No te das cuenta los hombres se te van a quedar viendo descaradamente y babeando como entupidos y yo les voy a querer partir la cara por que no solo se te quedan viendo si no que tan bien tengo que aguantarlos, me enloquece, me hace rabiar, me encoleriza que se te queden viendo cuando ¡TU ERES MIA!-** dijo todo esto apretando enojado y con sus hermosos ojos verdes oscurecido por la rabia y atrayéndome mas sin importarle su "problemita". Yo le sonreí y enrosque mis manos en su cuello otra vez pegándome más a su cuerpo y me volvía humedecer, a este paso voy a parecer que me orine. Ya que mi vientre bajo sentía su miembro y dureza y le sonreí y le di un mini beso en los labios.

**-Claro que soy tuya mi amor-** y rose mis caderas y sexos un poquito provocando que se tensara automáticamente y aferro sus manos a mis caderas, y le dije.**-** **Y no te preocupes no vamos a salir de casa- **me frunció el seño y volví a decir**- Te prepare tu comida favorit**a- dije volteando a la mesa. Me dio un corto beso y dijo

**-Acabas de salvarme de ir a la cárcel por asesinato múltiple-** me sonrío con esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento y me dio un buen beso que estaba a punto de intensificarse pero me separe con todo el dolo del mundo. Y yo también le sonreí.

**-Este es tu regalo amor la cena y por eso me arregle para ti-** le dije dándole un beso

**-Sabes no tenias por que cansarte en cocinar con estar conmigo siempre a mi lado es mas que suficiente. Pero muchas gracias amor. Me encanto-** Me sonrío y me beso. Y le iba a decir y espera a que te de el siguiente, pero me ruborice y mejor moví levemente mi cabeza para que se fueran ese tipo de pensamientos. _Por el momento._

**-OK a comer-** me separe y me agarro de la cintura y me acomodo la silla y me dio un corto beso.

Cenamos charlando, platicando, me besaba cada vez que podía ya que me silla estaba casi al lado de la suya, cuando vi mi reloj que eran 10:50 le dije que iba al baño y que regresaba para darle su postre, pero no sabia cual iba hacer su postre ósea yo.

Me puse el baby doll que mis amigas me obligaron a ponerme era casi transparente, color azul eléctrico con encaje y con una mini tanga que solo tapaba lo necesario pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Bueno todo el ese era así, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cuando termine de acomodar la recamara con los ingredientes que voy a utilizar como fresas, jarabe de chocolate, chantilli y de arreglarme yo. Le grite desde el baño:

**-¿Edward cariño puedes venir por favor?**

**-Si voy-** grito y escuche la puerta y me dijo**- ¿te ocurre algo amor? Que se te ofrece? –** me grito alarmado y preocupado por si me pasaba algo. Y Salí y cerré la puerta del baño.

Se me quedo viendo de arriba a bajo y atónito totalmente y me sonroje, pero agarre fuerza y me obligue a no bajar la vista al suelo y pensé que no le gustaba pero el bulto entre sus piernas me dio a entender que si le gusto mi sorpresa. Y le hice un movimiento de mano para que se acercara y se acerco y puse mis brazos alrededor en su cuello, y me pegue a su cuerpo insinuante y sentí que se tensaba el y Edward "Junior".

Le empecé a desabrochar la camisa y le empecé a dar besos desde la boca, mandíbula, cuello, hombros y pecho cuando salio detrás de esa camisa me sentía poderosa y como si supiera lo que hacia me deje llevar por la pasión que siento por Edward y el profundo amor que le tengo. El cerro los ojos y suspiraba. Le mordisque, succione y lamí su lóbulo de la oreja y le dije**- SORPRESA-** con énfasis se lo dije y le sople por el cuello produciendo que se estremeciera. Me estaba preocupando por si no lo estaba disfrutando pero de repente. Me agarro de la cintura y luego:

Una de sus manos se subió sujetando mi cintura mientras la otra se dedicó a acariciar mis mejillas, y mis labios. Oh dios, me estaba volviendo loca, el solo contacto de su piel con la mía me hacía sentir golpes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, su mano tocó mi pelo y se acerco más juntando sus labios con los míos en un beso que era de todo menos inocente, comenzó despacio moviendo sus labios contra los míos que no dudaron ni un segundo en seguirlo, estaban tan dispuestos a hacerme perder la cordura como el resto de mi cuerpo, el beso se fue intensificando, entreabrí mis labios para dejarle paso a su lengua que inmediatamente comenzó a juguetear con la mía, sentía como poco a poco mi excitación iba aumentando y también como se hacía cada vez más notoria la de él, que estaría haciendo este hombre para tenerlo de ese tamaño, y eso que aún no lo he visto completo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar ante aquel pensamiento, por suerte Edward me tenía sujeta contra su cuerpo impidiendo que me cayera.

Rápidamente Edward me tomó una pierna obligándome a subir la otra y apretarlas contra su cuerpo, el roce con su pene se intensifico, era realmente increíble, mientras él sujetaba mi trasero sosteniendo mí peso, me apoyó contra la pared, dejándole mas libertad a una de sus manos que subió hasta mi pecho, comenzó a masajearlo por encima de mi baby doll, y comenzó a quitarme la bata abierta, su mano recorrió mis labios, mi cuello y luego hasta mi cintura donde se quedó, lo mire por un momento algo confundida, pero luego sentí su labios en mi torso dejando a su paso pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi piel, podía sentir que ya no tenía fuerzas debido a todo el placer que me estaba otorgando con tan sólo tocarme, ésta sin duda es la experiencia mas erótica que jamás he tenido en mi vida.

Luego con una de sus manos lo desabrochó el baby doll y lo dejó caer, su boca no tardó en apoderarse de mis pechos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, provocando que un gemido saliera de mí. Me llevó a la cama sentándome en la orilla, antes de que pudiera seguir me pareció injusto que él tuviera tanta ropa encima, lo agarré del cinturón, acercándolo más hacia mi, y comencé a desabrocharlo mientras el se sacaba la chaqueta, me levanté y mi manos se fueron a su pecho, mientras mis labios comenzaron a saborear nuevamente sus besos, mis manos se encargaron de desabrochar su camisa completamente hasta sacarla de su cuerpo, mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello, logrando que un gemido saliera de sus hermosos labios, continué descendiendo dejando besos repartidos por todo su pecho hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, lo desabroché y lo dejé caer, él me tomó de la cintura con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y me sentó nuevamente en la cama mientras se terminaba de sacar los pantalones quedando solamente en boxer, que por cierto no disimulaban para nada su perfecta erección.

Juguetonamente me moví hasta el centro de la cama invitándolo a seguirme, y me recosté mientras el llegaba a mi lado, sus labios continuaron jugando con mis pechos como ya lo habían hecho, con su mano empezó acariciando el camino de mis piernas y mis muslos, dejando toda mi piel ardiendo de deseo, su mano llegó hasta mi mini tanga acariciando mi sexo por fuera, trazando círculos que me hicieron gemir del placer, tomó la pequeña tela que le molestaba y la sacó, sus largos dedos comenzaron a rozar los labios de mi vagina mientras su pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que ya me estaban haciendo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, introdujo uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mi, logrando que un gemido escapara de mis labios, comenzó a moverlo dentro de mi y a los pocos segundos lo acompañó un segundo dedo que provocó que mi espalda se arqueara, **- Oh dios-** dije- ya no había manera de evitar mis gemidos, con su boca preocupada de mis pechos y sus dedos en mi interior, no podía mas, sentía que mi orgasmo no tardaría en llegar.

**Ya, no puedo…..estoy cerca.-** dije sintiendo como sus dedos aumentaban su velocidad, no tan solo entraban y salían, también se movían hacia arriba y abajo cuando estaban adentro, estoy segura que es lo más parecido al cielo.

**- Quiero sentir como tus flujos empapan mis dedos, déjalos salir para mi.-** esas fueron las palabras mágicas que lograron que el orgasmo llegara, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentí como mis paredes se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos, provocando que nuevos gemidos salieran de mi.

Sacó sus dedos de mí y los olió

**- Umm, eres exquisita, mi Bella.-** dijo viéndome con sus maravillosos ojos verdes y con su sonrisa torcida que lograba dejarme volando entre las nubes.

Llevó sus dedos hacia su excitación y la empapo de mis jugos, se puso entre mis piernas, las abrió y hundió su rostro, un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir **–Ahhh..-** grite y me aferre a las sabanas- su lengua recorriéndome, entraba y salía de mí, se deleitaba con mis labios inferiores y con mi clítoris que apretaba y mordía levemente, tomó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, esto definitivamente era el paraíso, pude sentir como cada vez me mojaba más y más, mientras los gemidos eran imparables, estaba chupando y mordiendo lugares que yo creía no existían, un gemido mas fuerte se me escapó cuando sentí que su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris mientras sus dedos volvían a entrar en mi, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y un nuevo orgasmo apareciera.

Lo tomé y lo jalé hasta mí, devorando sus labios con una descontrolada y frenética pasión, ya no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba dentro de mí, y lo necesitaba ahora!

**- Edward, hazme el amor, quiero ser tuya hoy, mañana y siempre mi amor-**

**-Para siempre- **concordó

Observe su grande y excitado pene frente a mi, abrí un poco mas de lo normal los ojos, como iba eso a caber dentro de mí, y me miró como si pudiera leer mi mente.

**- No te preocupes, no te haré daño.**

Tomé su pene entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo, se sentía tan grande y duro, me acomodé hasta que mi boca tuvo un fácil acceso a su pene, comencé a saborear su punta mientras mi mano subía y bajaba, debo decir que su sabor es delicioso, **-Bellls, dios-** decía una y otra vez, dejó escapar pequeños gemidos que solo lograron excitarme más. Lo miré a los ojos y él comprendió de inmediato lo que quería. Se recostó en la cama y se puso sobre mí, su punta rozaba mi entrada, haciéndome desearlo más.

**-¿Quieres mas?-** me preguntó mientras su pene rozaba mi vagina de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi entrada, sin entrar

**-Si, quiero-** respondí agonizando. Él me besó y me dijo:.

**-Dime….. que….. eres….. Mía….. Bella… y….. que…. Nunca….. me…. Vas…. A…. dejar…. nunca-** me dijo de manera entrecortada por la excitación y me miro con esperanza. En que diablos estaba pensando para decir eso, si yo lo amaba infinitamente pero de todos modos se lo dije.

**-Ed-ward… soy…. Tuya…. Y.. nun-ca… te… voy… a…. de-jar… ni.. hoy….ni… nun-ca… TE AMO-** dije todo con toda mi fuerza de concentración pero sobre todo con el corazón en la mano. Me levante como pude y le di un beso cargado de todo el amor

**-Gra-ci-as… Yo…. Tam-bi-en… TE AMO-** también lo dijo con dificultad y me beso de la misma manera que yo. Después de una larga tortura, bueno yo así lo sentí.

**- Edward,…te necesito.-** dije casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuchara y me regalara una mas de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Cuando me penetro por primera vez sentí un dolor insoportable, pero también por otra parte placentera, después comenzó a penetrarme lentamente hasta que mis paredes se acomodaron a él, y comenzó a entrar cada vez más adentro hasta sentirlo completamente, provocándome un grito de placer que solo logró que comenzara a moverse cada vez más rápido

**- Edward!.-** grité

**- Mi nombre suena más maravilloso en tus labios hasta en estos momentos y mucho mejor- **me dijo, sin dejar que yo contestara ya que sus labios se apoderaron nuevamente de los míos, podía sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, me excitaba cada vez más, escuchando como él también gemía. Su miembro se hacia cada vez mas grande dentro de mi, si es que eso pudiera ser posible, siguió penetrándome hasta que un calor abrazador se hizo presente en mí, sabía que mi orgasmo no tardaría en llegar**. – y voy hacer todo lo posible por que siempre digas solamente mi nombre hoy y siempre,.**

Su declaración me ruborizo y me éxito más, y lo bese de nuevo, pero el nunca se detuvo, la verdad era perfecto en todo lo que hace, por que, que habilidad tenia hasta en estos momento. Todos mis pensamientos coherentes se me fueron.

**-Ohh… Dios..-**gritaba y retorcía bajo el cuerpo de mi amor, había tomado la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.-**Ohhhh… mi… amor… mas… fuerte..-** y como si fuera una orden el lo hacia y volví a decir, a gritar y a retorcerme cada vez mas- **masssssss… duro… duro…. Ohhh.. por…dios… sigue.. así…-.**decía como podía.

**-Be..lla.. me.. es..tas.. ma..tan..do.. ha..blan..do..me.. de ..esa.. ma..ne..ra..- **puso su cabeza entre mi cuello y dijo** – Dioosss…**

**Edward.. amor.. acábame… ohhh.. por dios-** _mi_ Edward es genial- **no… pares… por…. Favor…-**

**-Oh… por dios…. Eres…. Genial…corazón-** le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento acelero mas si es que podía mas, me estaba matando de excitación y emoción pero la verdad no me importaba me estaba llevando al cielo en tan solo segundos.- **Oh… Ed-** en ese momento me empecé a retorcer mas y aferrar más a el, arquee mi espalda hacia el dándole permiso de que me besara mis senos y el lo hizo y me beso, lamió y los mordió completamente, sin un lugar adonde no lo haya hecho.

**-Edward, ya casi. Más fuerte.-**, comenzó a moverse mas fuerte, me agarré a sus hombros y arquee mi espalda otra vez, alzando un poco mis caderas permitiendo que entrara mas profundo en mí.

El empezó a decir cada vez más mi nombre entre, gemidos, gruñidos, etc.

**-Oh… por…dios… Bella…-** me decía una y otras vez-

Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo volvía a estremecerse, mis paredes se apretaron, dejando a su miembro encerrado en mí, **-Oh… por…dios… amor…-** me decía entrecortadamente- el placer comenzó a expandirse por nuestros cuerpos completamente sudados, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de nuestros gemidos, el latir de los corazones, y choques de nuestros cuerpos, **-eres.. extra-ordinari-a-** me dijo- llegamos juntos al orgasmo, pronunciando nuestros nombres, es lejos la sensación más agradable que existe. Me miró a los ojos, sonriente mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, comenzó a moverse para salir de mí y yo lo detuve.

**- Espera, deja que yo lo haga.-** me miró con cara de confusión, pero se detuvo volviendo al lugar donde había estado. La verdad es que no se como se me ocurrió pero la verdad tengo un maestro o un compañero de actividad muy bueno que me hace pensar en las mas bajas pasiones.

Lo vi a los ojos y empecé a apretar mis paredes en torno a su pene y comencé a moverme despacio, el serró los ojos aprentándolos fuertemente, agarrando en puños las sabana. dejando que saliera pero a la vez sin dejarlo salir, continué así, escuchando sus gemidos de placer, **-Mmmm- **grito- **ohh.. -** hasta que su miembro salió completamente de mí, logrando que un fuerte gemido de placer saliera de sus labios.

**- ¿Te gustó?-** pregunté y el abrió los ojos y me quede mirándolo a sus ojos y notando la cara de satisfacción que no lograba disimular.

**- No te imaginas cuanto me gustó, es lo más rico que me han hecho, una mezcla de dolor y placer. Bueno de hecho es la primera vez que hago este tipo de actividad. – **sonrió de mi manera favorita y me ruborice pero le devolví la sonrisa y como no hacerlo**- Me encanto mi corazón –**me dijo con un beso tierno en los labios.

Me separe y Mire el reloj del buró, agarre la cajita que estaba en este y la saque, era una cadena de un corazón de oro que se puede partir uno llevaba mis iniciales en letra cursiva "BS" que era la que tenia que llevar Edward y "EC" con la que me iba a quedar yo. Ya era su cumpleaños el grandioso día que llego a la vida y lo siguiente se lo dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos:

**-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOR, le doy gracias a dios y a tu mami por traerte a este mundo por que si no te hubiera conocido, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, por apoyarme, espero nunca cambies y nunca me dejes de querer-**iba a hablar pero le puse un dedo un sus preciosos labios y me abrazo por la cintura todavía yo arriba de el**- por que yo te amo y te quiero y no hay medida para eso sabes. Eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida y en mi corazón, eres mi príncipe azul, mi sol, mi puerto seguro, lo eres todo para mi y te deseo hoy y siempre lo mejor, que siempre logres lo que quieras y sobre todo que con o sin mi seas infinitamente feliz por que si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré-**agarre sus carita y el me abrazo más fuerte**- TE AMO Y TE QUIERO POR LO QUE ERES, PIENSAS Y SIENTES, TE ADORO, y espero que siempre me tengan la suficiente confianza de hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa no importa que grave o leve sea el problema o situación juntos siempre la vamos a solucionar mi vida, te entrego mi corazón –**le dije señalando el corazón- **y te lo entrego con mucho gusto y espero que me lo cuides-**agarro el corazón con una mano y luego volvió su mano a mi cintura-. **Te doy todo de mi y siempre toma en cuenta que daría todo en esta vida que no te quede duda, por que nunca sufrieras y que estos hermosos ojos verdes-**le dije señalando sus maravillosos ojos esmeraldas**-** **que tienes nunca reflejen dolor**- le di un beso con mucho amor y cariño y el desde el principio me lo respondió, en ese momento unas lagrimas que estuve conteniendo me traicionaron y salieron, el desvío sus labios de los míos hacia mis lagrimas y las limpio con besos dulces.

**-Bella nunca dejare de amarte y tu también eres la personita más importante de mi vida, y todo lo que me dijiste es lo mismo que yo te digo y pienso. TE AMO, TE QUIERO Y TE ADORO HOY Y SIEMPRE. -**Y me empezó a besar y yo gustosa le respondí.

Empecé a besar sus mejillas, clavícula, cuello, hombros, pecho lamí, succione, bese sus pezones ganándome ronroneos y gemidos y empecé a bajar por su exquisito y bien formado abdomen hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Besé su pene castamente**.- ¡Oh, Bella!-** exclamó él.

Tomé todo lo que pude apretando sus testículos, y me metí su pene completo en la boca, relajé mi mandíbula y comencé a ir de arriba abajo, presionando suavemente con mis dientes y lamiendo la punta. Su sabor era dulce, y Edward estaba muy excitado, creciendo cada vez mas en mi boca, tiraba mi cabello dolorosamente. Pero era genial y además me di cuenta que era de forma inconciente por el placer que sentía.

Repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, arqueándose de placer.

**-Bella, ya casi-** me dijo casi aullando.

Le empecé dándole pequeños mordiscos acompañados de suaves besos, mi lengua se movía sin parar saboreando su maravilloso, largo y hermoso pene en todo su extensión, varios gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios, se dio por vencido disfrutando-ya que quería quitarme- de cada una de las caricias que le daba y le regalaba.

**- Bella,… voy a irme, muévete.-** lo mire, saque mi boca y sonreí, siguiéndole moviendo mi mano, a veces le apretaba mas y otras veces sólo la rozaba, seguí así hasta que su orgasmo se estaba haciendo presente. Y volví a posesionar mi boca en su hermoso miembro.

**-Ok-** dije, siguiendo con mi trabajo. Edward quiso quitarme- **quiero sentir tu sabor amor-** le dije, acto seguido, acabó en mi boca, satisfecho.

Me dio una hermosa sonrisa y me jalo por los hombros hasta el, para que le diera un beso que no me rehúse, pero antes de seguir con el festejo le pregunte:

**-¿Te gustaron tus regalos amor?-** se lo dije con una sonrisa picara.

**-Me están encantando, pero espero que uno de mis regalos tenga baterías, suficientes para seguir con la "celebración" de mi cumpleaños- **me dios una sonrisa picara.

**-Claro que si amor, son muy duraderas y además tengo pilas de sobra y repuesto-** y lo bese.

**-Que bueno, eso me agrada-** me beso tiernamente y dijo**-La verdad son los mejores regalos que me han gustado en toda mi vida y la propia vida me ha dado muchos- **me dijo

**-Así? Cuales son los otros?-**pregunte curiosa

**-Todos lo que me has dado son maravillosos y extraordinarios pero cuando llegaste a mi vida fue de lo mejor, cuando empezamos hacer amigos, cuando me dijiste que si querías ser mi novia, nuestro primer beso y aparte el que yo te quitara la virginidad y tu a mi fue genial. La verdad parecías muy experimentada pero cuando yo reaccione de esa manera me sorprendí y me di cuenta que nos dejamos llevar por nuestro amor, por la pasión y el cariño, y no sabes como te había deseado desde que te vi TE AMO AMOR-**

**-Yo también, TE AMO AMOR y hacer el amor contigo a sido una de mis mejores decisiones-** Lo bese y rodamos para que el se pusiera enzima de mi**- ¿quieres seguir con la celebración?-** pregunte con picardía.

**-Por supuesto corazón encantadísimo y mas que puesto-** me contesto también picadamente- **pero.. Luego te dare yo mi regalo ee..-** iba a protestar y el se adelanto diciéndome**- aunque no te guste corazón, yo quiero hacerlo- **posteriormente toda la noche hasta que amaneció y parte de la mañana, no dormimos en toda la noche, la verdad no se como fue que no parábamos entre mas hacíamos el amor mas queríamos del otro. Y no tenemos llevadero de uno del otro.

Cabe mencionar que cumplió con lo de su regalo, me encanto debo admitir, pero casi no se lo digo sino me daría un regalo cada 5 minutos.

A partir de ese día.. le dimos rienda suelta a la pasión y al amor en cualquier lugar, fecha y hora en la que queríamos y se nos antojaba. Nos amamos sin control, son restricciones y nunca es la misma forma la verdad Edward siempre me lo hace ver de diferentes formas, pero todas sumamente placenteras y pasionales.


End file.
